pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Brady
Rev. Nicholas Brady (October 28, 1659 - May 10, 1726) was an English poet born in Ireland, and an Anglican divine. Life Overview Brady, Nahum Tate's fellow-versifier of the Psalms, was born at Bandon, and educated at Westminster and Oxford, was incumbent of Stratford-upon-Avon. He wrote a tragedy, The Rape, a blank verse translation of the Æneid, an Ode, and sermons, now all forgotten.John William Cousin, "Tate, Nahum," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910, 371. Wikisource, Web, Mar. 12, 2018. Youth and education Brady, son of Major Nicholas Brady, who served in the king's army in the rebellion, and Martha, daughter of Luke Gernon, a judge, was born at Bandon, co. Cork, on 28 October 1659. For some time he attended a school called St. Finberry's, kept by Dr. Tindall.Hunt, 192. He was sent to England at the age of 12, and admitted into Westminster in 1673. From there he was elected to Christ Church, Oxford, where he matriculated 4 February 1678-9, earning a B.A. in Michaelmas term 1682. He then returned to Ireland, lived with his father at Dublin, and earned B.A. degree at the university there in 1685, earning an M.A. the next year. Career Entering orders, Brady was instituted prebendary of Kinaglarchy in the church of Cork in July 1688, and a few months later was presented to the livings of Killmyne and Drinagh in Cork diocese. He was also chaplain to Bishop Wetenhall. During the revolution he warmly upheld the cause of the Prince of Orange, and suffered some loss in consequence. His interest with James's general, MacCarthy, enabled him to save the town of Bandon, though James thrice commanded that it should be burnt. The people of the town having suffered considerable loss sent him with a petition to the English parliament praying for compensation. During his visit to London his preaching was much admired; he was chosen lecturer at St. Michael's, Wood Street, and, on 10 July 1691, was appointed to the church of St. Catherine Cree, where he remained until 1696. The sermon he preached on his resignation was printed, London, 1696, 4to. On his resignation he received the living of Richmond, Surrey, which he held until his death. From 1702 to 1705 he also held the rectory of Stratford-on-Avon, which he resigned on his appointment to the rectory of Clapham on 21 February 1705-6. Brady was chaplain to William III, to Mary, to Anne both as princess of Wales and as queen, and to the Duke of Ormonde's regiment of horse. In 1690 he married Letitia, daughter of Dr. Synge, archdeacon of Cork, and had by her 4 sons and 4 daughters. Although his ecclesiastical preferments brought him in an income of 600l. a year, his expensive habits, and especially his love of hospitality, obliged him to keep a school at Richmond. This school is mentioned in terms of praise in a paper of Steele's in the Spectator (No. 168). He died at Richmond 20 May 1726, and was buried in that church. His funeral sermon, preached by Rev. T. Stackhouse, vicar of Beenham, was published under the title of The Honour and Dignity of True Ministers of Christ, London, 1726. Writing Psalter Brady's best known work is (1) the metrical version of the Psalms, which he undertook while minister of St. Catherine Cree in conjunction with Nahum Tate. When their work was complete and had been submitted to and revised by the archbishop of Canterbury and the bishops, the authors petitioned the king that he would allow it to be used in the public services of the church, and accordingly William, on 3 December 1696, made an order in council that it might "be used in all churches … as shall think fit to receive the same."Hunt, 193. The New Version,' as the work of Brady and Tate is called to distinguish it from the version of Thomas Sternhold and John Hopkins, was well received by the whigs. Some of the stiffer tories among the clergy, however, objected to it, and their objections, which seem to have been that the new version was too poetical, that there was no need of change, and, as was hinted, that they were offended at the recommendation of the whig bishops and at the 'William R.' on the order allowing its use, were answered by A brief and full Account of Mr. Tate's and Mr. Brady's New Version, by a True Son of the Church of England, London, 1698. The use of the New Version was condemned by Bishop Beveridge in his Defence of the Book of Psalms … by T. Sternhold, J. Hopkins, and others, with critical observations on the New Version compared with the Old, London, 1710, and Brady's share in the work was sneered at by Swift in his Remarks on Dr. Gibbs's Psalms. Miscellaneous Brady also wrote #a tragedy entitled The Rape; or, The innocent impostors, acted at the Theatre Royal in 1692, the prologue being spoken by Betterton, and the epilogue, the work of Shadwell, by Mrs. Bracegirdle. It was published in 4to the some year, with a dedication to the Earl of Dorset, but without the author's name. The plot is concerned with the history of the Goths and Vandals. It was slightly recast for representation in 1729, the Goths and Vandals being turned into Portuguese and Spaniards. #in 1692 an "Ode for St. Cecilia's Day," which will be found in Nichols's Select Collection of Poems,' v. 302. #''Proposals for the publication of a translation of Virgil's Æneids in blank verse, together with a specimen of the performance''. This translation was published by subscription, being completed in 1726. Johnson says that "when dragged into the world it did not live long enough to cry," he had not seen it and believed that he had been informed of its existence by "some old catalogue.' It is not in the library of the British Museum. #2 volumes of sermons, 1704-1706, republished with a 3d volume by Brady's eldest son, Nicholas, vicar of Tooting, Surrey, in 1730, a volume of Select Sermons preached before the Queen and on other occasions, 1713. A considerable number of sermons, most of them republished in collections, were also published separately. Among these was a sermon preached in Chelsea Church on the death of Thomas Shadwell, in November 1692 (London, 1693). Recognition On 15 November 1699 the University of Dublin conferred on Brady the degrees of B.D. and D.D. in recognition of his abilities, and sent him the diploma of doctor by the senior travelling fellow of the society. Publications Translated *''A New Version of the Psalms of David'' (with Nahum Tate). London: M. Clark, for the Company of Stationers, 1698; Boston: J. Draper, for J. Edwards, 1754. *''A Supplement to the New Version of Psalms'' (with Nahum Tate). J. Heptinstall, for D. Brown, J. Wild, et al, 1700. See also *List of British poets *List of English-language hymnists References * . Wikisource, Web, Mar. 12, 2018. Notes External links ;Poems *Nahum Tate & Nicholas Brady at AllPoetry (12 psalms) ;About *Nicholas Brady in the Encyclopædia Britannica *"Nicholas Brady: Chaplain, Poet, Amateur Playwrite" at The Invisible Faces *"Brady, Nicholas" in the [[Encyclopædia Britannica Eleventh Edition|1911 Encyclopædia Britannica]] * Brady, Nicholas Category:1659 births Category:1726 deaths Category:People from County Cork Category:English poets Category:Old Westminsters Category:People of the Williamite War in Ireland Category:Irish Anglicans Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Dublin Category:17th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets